It Started With A Phone Call
by putmeinthecorner
Summary: Traducción- Una tarde mientras estaba trabajando en el taller, Kurt Hummel recibió una llamada telefónica de un nervioso joven llamado Blaine Anderson. ONE-SHOT


**N.T.: Me demore demasiado en terminar de traducir este OneShot. Una, porque es largo y otra por que estaba más preocupada de mis otras traducciones :) Leanlo, el final de este fic es lo mejor. Propiedad de Oh-Woffie :)  
**

**Sit back, Relax, and most importantly... Enjoy**

* * *

**Comenzó con una llamada telefónica.**

"Neumáticos y lubricante Hummel, Kurt Hummel al habla."

"Uh, hola, uhm, mi auto esta ah, esta haciendo sonidos extraños y parece estar gritándome y no se que hice realmente y estoy un poco perdido en este momento, ¿reciben urgencias como esta o necesito hacer una cita? Nunca he tenido que ir al mecánico antes así que no se como funciona todo esto."

"Esta bien. Usualmente tendrías que llamar y acordar una cita, pero hoy esta un poco lento así que si quieres traerlo, podríamos revisarlo ahora."

"Oh mi dios, me salvaste la vida, gracias."

"De nada. ¿Me podrías dar tu nombre, por favor?"

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

"Esta bien, Sr. Anderson, lo veré pronto."

"¡Espera!"

"¿Si?"

"Umm… ¿Cómo llego hasta allá?"

"Tu auto todavía se mueve, ¿cierto?"

"Si."

"Entonces supongo que podrías conducir."

"Oh, no. Me refiero, no soy de aquí. Vivo en Westerville pero estaba aquí por… una competición y me temo que no conozco los alrededores."

"Esta bien, ¿Dónde estas ahora?"

"Ummm… Estoy cerca de un árbol realmente enorme"

"Muy útil."

"¿Hay un parque? ¿Con columpios?"

"¿Hay niños?"

"¡Si! ¿Eso ayuda?"

"Si. Definitivamente establece que estas en un parque."

"¡Oh, dios! ¿Hay muchos parques en Lema?"

"Lima. Y hay un par."

"¿Pero todos tienen árboles enormes? Porque este es gigantesco. Oh, hay una gran piedra también. O una roca."

"Bueno, ¿Qué es? ¿Roca o piedra?"

"Umm… ¿una piedra-roca? Luce como un pato."

"Oh, esta bien. Se donde estas."

"¿Enserio?"

"Sorprendentemente si. ¿Estas en tu auto ahora?"

"Si."

"Tienes que salir de tu auto y caminar hacia la roca."

"Okay, espera."

"¿Estas ahí?"

"Si."

"Esta bien. Ahora quiero que te pares sobre la piedra y mires al sol, ¿estas haciendo eso?"

"Espera, es una roca realmente grande."

"Esperare."

"Esta bien, estoy sobre la roca."

"¿Mirando al sol?"

"Si."

"Hay una calle a tu izquierda, ¿la ves?"

"Si."

"Hay una línea amarilla en el medio, querrás ir por el lado derecho de esta."

"¿Ahora?"

"No, cuando estés en tu auto."

"Oh, verdad."

"Dios. Conduce calle abajo con el sol a tu izquierda y sigue hasta que veas una tienda de comestibles con un gran granero amarillo afuera. Gira a la derecha y conduce hasta que veas un letrero que diga 'Neumáticos y lubricante Hummel', luego entras."

"Oh, eso suena bastante fácil."

"Lo es."

"Bien, estaré ahí pronto."

"Me asegurare que haya un espacio para ti."

"Asombroso, gracias."

"Adiós, Sr. Anderson."

"Oh, ¡Espera!"

"¿Si?"

"¿Por qué tenía que pararme en la roca para hacer esto?"

"No tenias que hacerlo."

**Continúo con un encuentro.**

"¡Hola!"

"Bienvenido a Neumáticos y lubricante Hummel, ¿En que te puedo ayudar?"

"Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson, creo que hablé contigo por teléfono."

Kurt levantó la vista de donde estaba garabateando en su cuaderno de dibujo. Delante de él había un chico alrededor de su misma edad. Su pelo tenía tanto gel que las luces fluorescentes del garaje parecía rebotar en ella, haciendo que la habitación pareciera más brillante. Sus ojos brillantes igualaban su sonrisa, y apestaba a entusiasmo. Kurt suspiró mientras se enderezaba, estirándose con un gemido. Karofsky había estado enviando a sus matones al taller para acosar a Kurt durante las últimas dos semanas, y por lindo que este muchacho fuera, no iba a bajar la guardia.

"Oh, hola."

"Aparqué mi coche fuera. No sabía si debía conducir mi auto hasta adentro o no, pero pensé que podría ser grosero, y no estoy muy seguro como funcionaba todo así que decidí preguntar primero."

"Yo lo conduzco".

Kurt se acercó al muchacho y extendió su mano para que le pasara las llaves. La sonrisa de Blaine se agrando cuando extendió su propia mano para sacudir la de Kurt con firmeza.

"Las llaves", suspiró Kurt, rodando los ojos. La sonrisa de Blaine cayó.

"Oh, está bien. Lo siento."

Blaine le entregó las llaves a Kurt y lo siguió hasta el coche.

"¿Cuál dijiste que era el problema?"

"Está haciendo un ruido muy raro cuando lo pongo en marcha, como EEEEEEEEEEE! Pero muy ruidoso y estridente de verdad."

"Lo siento, no entendí bien eso, ¿qué clase de ruido?"

"Suena como EEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Una vez más".

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE, pero igual, un tono más alto."

"¿Puedes mantenerlo un poco más de tiempo para mí?"

Blaine tomó una respiración profunda.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE - te estás burlando de mí, ¿no es así?"

Kurt le sonrió a Blaine.

"Eres muy observador".

Blaine sonrió.

"¡Gracias!"

**El primer encuentro terminó con una disculpa.**

"Muy bien, terminé".

"¿Cuál era el problema?"

"Era la correa del ventilador. Estaba atascada y triturada, así que la reemplacé por ti. Y el aceite estaba vencido, los líquidos se vaciaron, los frenos eran casi inexistentes, y el faro izquierdo no funciona."

"Oh, está bien. ¿Cuánto te debo?"

Kurt le deslizó una hoja de papel.

"Oh. Oh wow, está bien. Espera, déjame tomar mi... uh, mi..."

"Déjame adivinar, 'olvidaste' tu billetera".

Blaine sonrió tímidamente mientras continuaba palpando cada bolsillo que tenía.

"No la olvide, yo solo no la puedo encontrar."

"Busca mas."

"Creo que la dejé en la tienda de comestibles."

"Muy práctico".

"No, de verdad." Blaine corrió hacia su coche y abrió el maletero, volviendo un momento después con algo de color naranja. "Te traje esto."

"¿Qué?".

"Te traje una calabaza".

"¿Qué diablos provocó que compraras solo una calabaza y por que tienes que dármela a mi? Yo no voy a bajar la cuenta solo por que me compró una calabaza, Sr. Anderson." Kurt se cruzó de brazos airadamente mientras Blaine se sonrojaba profusamente.

"Yo estaba siguiendo tus instrucciones y vi la tienda de comestibles, y entré porque no estaba seguro de si me habías dado las indicaciones correctas o si te estabas burlando de mí, y fui y me dijeron que tenías razón y yo estaba a punto de salir cuando vi esta calabaza y se veía como un pato, lo que me hizo pensar en el pato roca, así que pensé que sería divertido traer una calabaza por ser un idiota en teléfono, pero creo que me dejé mi billetera allí. ¿Podría ir a buscarla y estar de vuelta en como quince minutos?"

Kurt miró a Blaine duramente. Había sido acosado en el trabajo antes, pero nunca había sido estafado con el dinero que se le debía. Necesitaba ese dinero. Su padre necesitaba ese dinero. Y esto era sólo una broma para ellos.

"¿Una disculpa de calabaza? ¿En serio? ¿Pensaste que una calabaza-disculpa te haría parecer menos como un idiota?"

Blaine se puso rojo y agachó la cabeza.

"Sonaba bien en ese momento", masculló, avergonzado mientras Kurt estaba que echaba humo.

"Esto es ridículo", murmuró para sí mismo antes de volverse a Blaine. "Este es mi trabajo. ¿Entiendes eso? Este es mi trabajo. Yo trabajo aquí, no tengo tiempo para jugar juegos estúpidos contigo o alguno de tus amigos., No sé lo que hice para ofenderte personalmente, pero dile a Karofsky que se detenga. ¿Quiere abofetearme en la escuela? Bien. ¿En otro sitio? Deténganse. Sólo deténganse, no tengo tiempo para esto. "

"Lo siento, yo no conozco a nadie llamado Karofs -"

"Para ser alguien tan estúpido como tú eres realmente malo en jugar a ser idiota".

El rostro de Blaine cayó. Sus ojos brillantes se convirtieron en llorosos, y todo su cuerpo pareció desinflarse con las palabras de Kurt. Se veía devastado.

Kurt se dio la vuelta y regresó a su escritorio. Si no lo hubiera conocido mejor, habría pensado que el chico estaba realmente llorando. Se veía realmente mal por las palabras de Kurt, pero Kurt no le hizo caso.

"Lo siento mucho", susurró el chico, "Te voy a pagar, sólo tengo que volver y conseguir mi -"

"Solo – solo vete", dijo Kurt, pasándose la mano por el pelo. No levantó la vista cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse.

**Y más que solo unos sentimientos lastimados**.

Al día siguiente cuando su padre le preguntó por qué alguien había dejado una caja con dinero y una calabaza fuera de su tienda, el fingió que no sabía.

**El segundo encuentro fue una coincidencia.**

"Hola".

"Oh mi Dios, por favor no tu otra vez."

"¿Estás bien?"

Kurt miró a Blaine hasta de su lugar en el piso del baño.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Tuve que hacer pis. ¿Por qué estás en el suelo?" Kurt sacudió la cabeza, pero Blaine lo detuvo. "Nuh-uh. Hiciste una pregunta y te contesté, así que ahora tengo que hacer una y tú tienes que responderla. Así es como funciona."

"No estamos jugando a las veinte preguntas".

"Tienes razón. Estamos jugando a las dos. Creo que es lo más justo, a menos que quieras que traiga a una de esas chicas con las que viniste. Quizás le pregunte a la gritona o a tu amiga afro-americana…" Blaine lo miró con una media sonrisa, y Kurt no pudo evitar burlarse de él.

"¿En serio? ¿No pudiste decir 'tu amiga negra'? "

Blaine se movió incómodo.

"Contrariamente a lo que pareces creer, realmente no me gusta hacer o decir nada que pueda ofender a nadie."

"¿Y cómo te ha ido llevando eso a la práctica?" Kurt miró a los a Blaine. El otro muchacho se mordió el labio, sonrió y asintió.

"Vuelvo enseguida", dijo, abriendo la puerta. "¿Perdón? ¡Hola! ¡Perdón! ¿Eres una de las amigas del Sr. Hummel?"

"Oh mi dios, Blaine, no te atrevas".

"¿No? Oh, lo siento, mi error. Escucha, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?"

"Basta ya".

"¿Si ves a alguna amiga de él-"

"Lo digo en serio. Te haré picadillo".

"- puede decirles que él está en el baño y las necesita ahora?"

"Voy a hacerte daño, chico de preparatoria".

"Sí, diles que esta en el baño. Llorando".

Kurt se levantó de un salto.

"Te juro que te voy a matar, Anderson. No estoy llorando en el baño, así que no te atrevas a ir y decir –". Kurt se interrumpió cuando empujó a Blaine de su camino y se quedó en el pasillo vacío. "No hay nadie aquí."

"Eso no significa que no iría a buscar a alguien si no me dices por qué te escondes en el baño, y esta vez lo que diría primero sería que estas llorando en el baño."

"¡No estoy llorando en el baño!"

"Ya no."

"Yo no estaba llorando en el baño."

"Mhm". Blaine ladeó la cabeza y miró a Kurt con simpatía. "Está bien llorar, Kurt."

"Ahora definitivamente no te hablaré".

Blaine hizo un puchero y se dejó caer contra la puerta.

"Muévete. Tengo que salir de aquí."

"No me puedo mover. Estoy demasiado triste".

"Eres imposible. Muévete".

"Estás siendo malo."

"Muévete, por favor."

"Mejor, pero no siento que te he ayudado en lo absoluto." Kurt suspiró.

"¿Por qué necesitas ayudarme?"

"Porque tu me ayudaste".

"Te arreglé el coche, Blaine. Es mi trabajo. Yo solo hice mi trabajo". Miró al chico, pero Blaine no estaba mirándolo a él. Su rostro estaba blanco y estaba mirando a la pared detrás de Kurt. Kurt se dio la vuelta para mirar, pero no había nada allí. "Hola, ¿alguien ahí?"

Blaine saltó un poco y le sonrió a Kurt.

"¿Preparado para hablarme de lo que te sucede?"

Kurt rodó los ojos, pero se deslizó por la pared frente a Blaine.

"Realmente no debería estar diciéndote esto porque eres competencia y todo", señalo con la cabeza a el uniforme de Dalton de Blaine, "pero tengo miedo de que me secuestres y me encierres en un sótano si no lo hago"

"Por supuesto".

"Hmm". Kurt se fue apagando. "Este es mi primer solo". Blaine saltó hacia adelante y apretó con entusiasmo la rodilla de Kurt.

"Felicidades", gritó Blaine.

"Uh, gracias."

"¿Así que estás escondido porque tienes un solo?"

"Me estoy escondiendo porque estoy nervioso". Blaine frunció el ceño.

"Espera, ¿estás nervioso?"

"Sí".

"¿Estás nervioso?"

"¡Sí!"

_"¿Estás nervioso?"_

"¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer? Sí, estoy nervioso. ¿Feliz?" miró a Blaine de nuevo, pero el otro chico sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

"No," dijo, "debes estar equivocado. No estás nervioso".

"Creo que sé cuando estoy nervioso, y confía en mí, lo estoy."

"Nop. Eso es imposible."

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?"

"Solo lo sé." Blaine le sonrió a Kurt. "Tú estás contra mí, Kurt. ¿Recuerdas? El tipo que se puso en ridículo en público al pararse sobre una roca para conseguir la dirección de un taller. El chico que te llevó una calabaza. El chico que se paró afuera de tu tienda haciendo sonidos de 'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE' una y otra vez cuando claramente, no necesitabas realmente escucharlos. "

Kurt no pudo evitar resoplar con eso.

"Eso no quiere decir que no eres bueno".

"Sí, pero me veía estúpido."

"Si, bastante."

"Así que sólo piensa en eso cuando este en el escenario. Lo harás bien. Después de todo, estás contra el mayor idiota del mundo."

Kurt se mordió el labio, evitando el contacto visual con Blaine.

"Siento mucho lo que te dije", susurró. Blaine sonrió y se puso de pie.

"No te preocupes por eso, Kurt." le tendió la mano al chico y lo ayudó a levantarse. "Ahora, ¿estás listo para intentar patearme el culo, Sr. Hummel?"

"Adelante, Anderson."

**El tercer encuentro fue menos coincidencia, y más premeditado.**

"Anderson, estoy sorprendido de que te muestres en publico después de cómo barrimos el piso contigo."

Blaine sonrió y le extendió sus llaves.

"Al menos perdimos contra alguien que valía la pena," dijo con una reverencia mientras Kurt tomaba sus llaves.

"¿Qué tipo de sonido esta haciendo esta vez?"

"Oh, no es un sonido. Solo necesitaba un cambio de líquidos."

"Eso puedes comprarlo en cualquier gasolinera."

"Si, lo se… pero…"

"¿Qué le pusiste?"

"Ummm…"

Kurt se dirigió al auto de Blaine. Al prenderlo lo revisó. Gimió cuando del auto salió un líquido con burbujas. Lo apagó y salió del auto. Olió el parabrisas antes de mirar a un Blaine muy nervioso.

"Tu no le pusiste lavalosas a tu auto."

Blaine sonrió avergonzado.

"Pensé que era Windex."

Kurt cortó el espacio que había entre ellos.

"¿Por qué no pudiste usar liquido lavaparabrisas como todos los demás en el planeta?"

"¡No pude encontrar ninguno! Le pregunte a Jeeves y dijo que estaría bien, pero creo que me mintió."

Kurt respiró profundamente y enterró su cara en sus manos.

"Te cobrare horas extra, Anderson."

"Okay," Blaine aceptó felizmente. "¿Puedo ayudar?"

"Solo… solo siéntate ahí y no toques nada, y yo veré como arreglar… esto."

**El cuarto, quinto, y sexto encuentro fueron casi de la misma manera.**

"Blaine Anderson! Por ultima vez, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre poner cosas en tu auto que no están aprobadas para el uso automovilístico. No puedes sustituir líquido refrigerante con slushies. Te juro que no se como todavía tienes auto."

Blaine se encogió de hombros mientras se bajaba de su silla. Kurt se la había dado en su cuarto encuentro como una broma, cuando Blaine llevo su auto porque '_hacía sonidos raros como de cerdo cuando daba vuelta por la esquina realmente rápido, así que lo hizo varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba escuchando nada y ahora no para de hacerlo' _y Kurt la decoró con un letrero de 'Reservado para Blaine Anderson' cuando en menos de cinco días Blaine había vuelto alegando que _'Pensé que era un charco muy grande, ni siquiera sabía que hay lagunas en Ohio'._

"No lo se. Creo que no soy realmente bueno con todas estas cosas tecnológicas."

"Es llamado sentido común, Blaine."

"No soy bueno en eso tampoco."

**Su séptimo encuentro no fue un encuentro.**

"Oh Kurt! Nunca adivinaras la estupidez que hice. Accidentalmente, por supuesto."

"Kurt no esta aquí, muchacho."

Blaine saltó cuando un hombre mas viejo, alto y grande que definitivamente no era Kurt salió de donde siempre estaba Kurt.

"Ah, ya veo. ¿El va a volver hoy?"

"Nop."

"Oh, esta bien. Bueno, creo que yo solo, um, me iré."

"¿Viniste aquí solo para decirle a Kurt algo estúpido que hiciste?"

"Bueno, ah, verás, uh – "

Burt miró a Blaine, observando como el chico se removía incomodo. Cada segundo se volvía más rojo, y por un segundo, Burt pensó que el chico se desmayaría.

"Se quien eres" dijo lentamente, viendo como los ojos de Blaine se abrían en sorpresa. El chico sonrió nerviosamente.

"Oh, um si, lo siento. Yo soy – "

"Blaine Anderson, lo sé. Eres el idiota del auto del que Kurt me ha estado hablando."

"Uh, si, ese soy yo. Usted debe ser el Sr. Hummel." Blaine le extendió la mano a Burt pero la ignoró.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Yo, uh, disculpa, ¿que?"

"Dije, ¿Qué estas haciendo? Con Kurt. ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer?" Blaine miró a Burt, confusión claramente escrita en su cara.

"Yo no – no estoy tratando de hacer nada, señor." Dijo en voz baja. "¿Kurt piensa que estoy intentando hacer algo?"

Burt sacudió su cabeza.

"El pensó eso la primera vez que viniste. No dijo nada, pero encontré una caja con una calabaza y dinero en ella afuera de mi tienda. El parecía bastante molesto por eso pero no dijo nada. Has estado viniendo hace un par de semana y no soy la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero puedo poner dos y dos juntos. El no cree que alguien rompería sus propias cosas para poder hacerle una broma a alguien pero yo no estoy tan seguro."

"Lo juro, no estoy intentando hacer nada o – "

"Ahorratelo, muchacho. Se lo que estas intentando."

Blaine tragó saliva, pero sacudió su cabeza.

"No, señor. No estoy intentando na– "

"Le gustan las rosas. Dice que son cursis y sin sentido pero le gustan. Y musicales. Le gustan también."

"Oh, uhm, Yo no– "

"Volverá de Nueva York el Jueves. Creo que ese show 'Rent' o 'Rooms' esta hasta el Sábado."

"Uh, gracias, Sr. Hu—"

"No, muchacho. No lo menciones. Nunca."

"Esta bien, no lo haré, pero um, gracias por no gritarme."

"Lo dije enserio cuando dije que no lo mencionaras, muchacho."

"Oh, esta bien."

"Adiós, Sr. Anderson."

"Adiós. ¡Oh! Espere, ¿Sr. Hummel?"

Burt se giró y miró a Blaine, quien lo miraba avergonzadamente desde donde estaba parado.

"¿Si?"

"Um, esto es realmente embarazoso, pero como que necesito ayuda con mi auto."

"¿Debería preguntar?"

"Probablemente no."

**Su primera cita fue incomoda, para no decir más.**

"Realmente lo siento, Kurt."

"No, no. Esta bien, Blaine. Yo solo no me di cuenta de que pensabas que era una cita."

"Lo siento mucho."

"Enserio, no te preocupes, Blaine. Yo preferiría poner todo esto detrás de nosotros."

"Estoy tan avergonzado en este momento."

"No estoy sorprendido. Solo curioso, ¿Cómo conseguiste que entregaran flores a un miembro de la audiencia durante el show? No tenía idea de que se pudiera hacer eso."

"Se suponía que tenían que llegar después del espectáculo, lo juro. No se por qué el teatro dejo que entraran durante el show."

"Estoy mitad avergonzado e impresionado"

"Espera – ¿te impresione?"

"No lo hiciste. La habilidad de entrar durante el show es lo que me impresionó. No es como si yo alguna vez me haya ido durante el show, pero es bueno saber que si la naturaleza llama, hay formas de colarse adentro."

Blaine gimió.

"Supongo que no habrá segunda cita."

"Blaine Anderson, para que nosotros tengamos una segunda cita, primero tienes que pedirme ir a la primera."

"Oh, esta bien."

Caminaron en silencio hacia el auto de Blaine.

"¿Y bien?," Kurt le pregunto cuando llegaron al auto.

"¿Y bien que?"

"¿Me vas a pedir una cita?"

Blaine se acercó a él.

"¿Después de eso? ¿Quieres que te pida una cita después de eso? ¿Es enserio? ¿O quieres que te lo pida solo para reírte de mi el lunes cuando lleve mi auto de nuevo?"

"¿Realmente tienes una agenda con las visitas programadas?"

"Oops."

"Ugh, bien. Solo por ti." Kurt dio un paso adelante así estaría en frente de Blaine antes de dejar caer una rodilla. "Blaine Anderson, ¿Saldrías conmigo?"

Blaine cubrió su cara con las manos y le sonrió a Kurt. Lo miro, sonriendo por unos momentos hasta que Kurt hizo un gesto para que respondiera.

"¡Oh, verdad! Si. Lo haré."

**Conocer a los padres no fue tan incomodo como ellos pensaron que sería.**

"Papá, este es Blaine. Blaine, conoce a mi padre, Burt, y su novia, Carole."

"Hola, encantado de conocerlos."

"Oh, Blaine, He escuchado tanto de ti. Es maravilloso finalmente conocerte," dijo Carole, mientras se inclinaba para abrazar a Blaine.

"Es maravilloso conocerla a usted también", dijo antes de girarse a Burt vacilante.

"Es uh, encantado de conocerte, supongo", gruñó Burt, lo que le costó un ligero golpe de parte de Kurt.

"Papá, sé amable", dijo entre dientes. Blaine sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a Burt. El hombre se limitó a asentir de nuevo.

"Estos son mis padres, Iván y Mary-Anne Anderson".

La madre de Blaine dio un paso adelante y puso sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Kurt.

"Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti, Kurt. Has hecho cosas tan increíbles por nuestro hijo, creo que nunca voy a ser capaz de agradecerte lo suficiente."

Kurt sonrió cortésmente mientras ella lo abrazaba. Kurt miró a Blaine.

'_¿De qué está hablando?'_

Blaine se encogió de hombros.

**Su primer apartamento era pequeño.**

"Oh mi dios, Blaine. No creo que este sofá siquiera vaya a caber por la puerta."

"Kurt, sólo porque el apartamento es pequeño no quiere decir que los marcos de las puertas aquí son más pequeños que los marcos de las puertas en casa."

"Uf, pero se siente como si así fuera", gruñó Kurt mientras empujaba el sofá hacia adelante.

"Woah," dijo Blaine cuando Kurt empujó muy fuerte, el sofá movió su equilibrio mientras pasaba por la puerta.

"Oh, Dios mío. Blaine, ¿estás bien?"

Blaine se rió desde el suelo mientras Kurt corría hacia él. Agarró el cuello de su camisa y tiró de él para darle un beso.

"Estoy más que bien", susurró.

"Ten cuidado con esta camisa, Blaine. Va a ser parte de mi línea de moda de otoño".

"¿Por qué la llevas puesta mientras nos estamos mudando?"

Kurt le dio una palmada en el pecho ligeramente antes de robarle otro beso.

"Porque cada día es una excusa para la moda, Sr. Anderson."

**Pasó el tiempo, pero algunas cosas se mantuvieron igual.**

"Uhh, Kurt?"

"¿Sí, Blaine?"

"Rompí el coche."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Puedes echarle un vistazo por mí?"

Kurt corrió por las escaleras de su casa de dos pisos. Nueva York había sido maravilloso, pero Kurt se había dado cuenta que echaba de menos a su padre al estar tan lejos. Cuando uno de sus compañeros de trabajo mencionó que quería poner en marcha una revista de moda en Cleveland, Kurt no pudo decir que no. Blaine había solicitado un puesto en el consejo escolar allí, y cuando la transferencia fue aceptada, se mudaron.

"¿Qué demonios le hiciste, Anderson? Te juro que si arruinas este coche venderé tu piano para comprar uno nuevo."

"No creo que lo haya roto, solo ven aquí".

Kurt resopló mientras caminaba hacia el garaje, temblando mientras el frío lo golpeaba.

"¿Qué está haciendo?", preguntó con impaciencia.

"No lo sé. El tubo de escape de nuevo esta haciendo sonidos extraños, como si algo lo estuviera bloqueando."

"¿Has mirado a ver si hay algo en él?"

"¿De verdad quieres que _yo_ arregle nuestro coche?"

"Touché". Kurt gruñó mientras se arrodillaba, gimiendo mientras se preparaba para meter los dedos en el interior. "Me debes por esto, Anderson," murmuró mientras sus dedos agarraban lo que fuera que estaba obstruyendo el tubo de escape. Sacándolo, se quedó sin aliento y se volvió hacia Blaine.

Blaine, su hermoso, dulce y estúpido novio, de rodillas junto a él con una grande, hermosa, dulce y estúpida sonrisa. Él envolvió sus manos alrededor de Kurt y tiró suavemente de la tapa de la caja abierta.

"Kurt, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Por supuesto que sí, idiota."

**Se casaron en la primavera. Legalmente. En Ohio.**

"Acepto".

"Los declaro marido y marido, se pueden besar".

"Eww", gritó Vanessa, la hija de Finn y Rachel cuando Kurt y Blaine compartieron un beso apasionado. Rachel hizo callar a la niña mientras Burt se echaba a reír y tiraba de su nieta en su regazo. Los dos rieron y se separaron.

"Estoy muy feliz de que fueras tú," murmuró Blaine, presionando su frente contra la de Kurt.

"Estoy muy feliz de que seas horrible con los coches."

Blaine le sonrió a su marido.

**La adopción fue difícil, pero valió la pena la espera.**

"¡Papá, Papi, mira esto!"

"¡No, mira esto!"

Blaine gimió en el hombro de Kurt mientras los gemelos se turnaban para ver quién podía saltar de la escalera más alta.

"Jason y Alexander, vengan aquí, por favor", los llamó Kurt, frotando el hombro de Blaine.

"Kurt, se van a caer y van lastimarse y vamos a ser los peores padres en la existencia y la gente nos juzgará y será tan malo."

"Blaine, vamos a estar bien. Todavía están vivos."

"¡Papi, papi!"

"¿Sí?", Blaine respondió desde su lugar en el hombro de Kurt.

"¿Mira lo alto que puedo saltar!"

"No saltes desde ahí, Alexander. Te lo advierto".

"¿Listo?"

"Contaré hasta tres."

"Espera."

"Uno".

"¡Saltemos al mismo tiempo!"

"Dos... ¡Chicos, no me hagan llegar a tres!"

"¿Listo?"

"¡Listo!"

"¡Chicos!"

"¡Ahora!"

Blaine se estremeció y se giró para correr a las escaleras, alcanzando a detener a los chicos de saltar.

"Vamos monos locos, ¿por qué no vamos a leer o algo así?", dijo mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de cada una de sus cinturas y los levantaba por encima de su hombro, llevándolos hasta las escaleras.

"Aww, yo no quiero leer".

"Leer es aburrido".

"Papá, dile a Papi que no queremos leer."

Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

"Nop. Ustedes no escucharon, ahora tienen que leer."

"Aww", se quejaron mientras Blaine los bajaba. Al darse la vuelta, vio como Kurt le guiñaba un ojo y se despedía.

"Que te diviertas con ellos", dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse.

"Espera, ¿no vas a ayudar?"

"Lo estás haciendo bien, Blaine. Puedes hacer esto."

Blaine sonrió nerviosamente y siguió a los niños a su habitación.

**A cualquiera que les preguntara, ellos decían que comenzó con una llamada telefónica...**

"Abuelo Kurt, ¿cómo tu y el abuelo Blaine se conocieron?" Alicia preguntó desde el regazo de su madre. Jason se rió y le revolvió el pelo con cariño mientras Alexander y su novia se sentaban en el sofá al lado de ellos. Kurt se rió y le sonrió con cariño a Blaine.

"Tu abuelo Blaine no era muy bueno con las manos cuando era joven - por no decir que es mucho mejor ahora. El le hacía las cosas más tontas a su auto para llevarlo al taller donde yo trabajaba para que intentara repararlo".

"Él lo reparaba siempre", dijo Blaine con una sonrisa, acariciando la mano de su marido.

"Él lo conducía dos horas hasta allí y dos horas de vuelta a su casa sólo para verme", dijo. "Tuviste suerte de aun tener un coche."

"Sin embargo valió la pena. Logró que te fijaras en mí."

"Pero ¿por qué?", preguntó Alicia.

"Lo siento, cariño, ¿a que te refieres?"

"¿Por qué no llevaste tu auto a un lugar más cercano de donde vivías? ¿Por qué ir todo el camino hasta donde estaba el abuelo Kurt?"

"Bueno…" empezó Kurt, pero Blaine lo interrumpió.

"Porque quería conocer al hombre que me salvó la vida".

**...Pero no fue así.**

"Blaine, cariño, por favor. Han sido semanas. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres dejar a tus amigos venir a verte?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza, negándose a hablar mientras su madre acariciaba lo que quedaba de su pelo suavemente.

"Blaine", dijo su padre cuando entró en la habitación "tu madre y yo estamos preocupados por ti."

"Deberías estarlo," susurró Blaine.

"Sé que lo que pasó fue horrible, hijo, y sé que no importa lo que pase, nunca sabré lo que estás sintiendo, pero tienes que intentarlo. Debes intentar salir de esto - Dejar que esto te ayude a fortalecerte, hacerte una mejor persona. "

"Casi muero por ser tan sólo yo", sollozó Blaine, rodando sobre su espalda para quitar algo de la presión sobre las costillas.

"Lo sé, cariño, lo sé", lo arrullo su madre, abrazándolo suavemente.

"¿Pueden dejarme en paz, por favor?", rogó.

"Está bien, cariño. Pero si necesitas algo estamos justo afuera de tu puerta. Sólo necesitas tocar el timbre, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a estar aquí, cariño." Le dio un beso en la frente y siguió a su padre fuera de la habitación. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró Blaine se rompió.

Tal vez esos chicos habían tenido razón. Tal vez si no hubiera estado tan orgulloso de su sexualidad. Tal vez si hubiera tratado de ser heterosexual lo sería.

Con gran esfuerzo, Blaine se acercó a la mesa junto a él y abrió su laptop.

_'¿Qué le gusta a los chicos heterosexuales?_

Porristas.

Blaine abrió YouTube en su laptop y tecleó "porristas calientes" en la búsqueda. Desplazándose a través de los resultados, se encontró con un video de una competición escolar de porristas e hizo clic en él.

Estaba seguro de que las chicas estaban calientes, pero por mucho que lo intentara, no le interesaba. Blaine hizo clic en el vídeo adjunto para la competencia de las nacionales, y lo que vio paró su corazón.

El chico más hermoso que había visto en su vida estaba en el centro del escenario, cantando con la voz más perfecta en un perfecto francés. ¿Era este un grupo de intercambio? Blaine hizo clic en el siguiente video. Y en el siguiente. Y en el siguiente. Y en el siguiente.

Blaine pasó el resto del día viendo y re-viendo todos los videos que mostraban al chico. Pronto descubrió que se llamaba 'Kurt Hummel'. El chico era hermoso, perfecto y orgulloso de quién era. Blaine se encontró completamente asombrado cuando el chico apareció en algunos de los trajes más elaborados que había visto nunca. Cuando Blaine finalmente hizo clic en "Le Jazz Hot'', no pudo contener las lagrimas.

Este muchacho era gay. Este muchacho estaba orgulloso. Este muchacho _no tenía miedo_.

Durante semanas, Blaine miraba los videos. Descargó el audio en su iPod y lo escuchaba durante su fisioterapia.

Blaine sabía que era espeluznante, pero le hacía sentirse más fuerte, lo hacía sentirse seguro.

Kurt Hummel hizo que Blaine se sintiera bien consigo mismo, porque sabía que finalmente no estaba solo. Kurt le dio la fuerza para intentarlo, porque _'si Kurt Hummel puede usar un corsé en público puedes sonreírle a tu compañero de cuarto'_.

'_Si Kurt Hummel puede conseguir que un equipo de fútbol entero baile Beyonce, puedes audicionar para entrar a los Warblers'._

'_Si Kurt Hummel puede llevar tacones de diez pulgadas, puedes decirle a tus amigos que eres gay'._

Y dos años más tarde, cuando Blaine Anderson se encontraba en Lima, Ohio comprando su primer coche, el hombre que se lo vendió le dio una advertencia.

"Es un auto que necesita reparaciones, chico. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo?"

Blaine sonrió.

"Estoy seguro, señor. Mi padre me ha estado enseñando acerca de automóviles durante un par de años. Sé lo suficiente de los fundamentos para que siga funcionando".

"Está bien, bueno, si estás seguro. No he conseguido que lo revisen por un tiempo, pero cuando lo hago siempre lo llevó al taller Hummel. Esos tipos saben lo que hacen allí."

"Lo siento", preguntó Blaine, su corazón parándose por un instante", ¿Usted acaba de decir Hummel?"

"Sip. Burt y Kurt Hummel. El viejo es un genio cuando se trata de coches. Su chico es un poco mariposón, pero nadie puede decir que no sabe lo que hace. "

"Gracias, señor. Yo creo que lo llevaré a que lo revisen. ¿Todavía tiene su número?"

Cinco minutos después, Blaine se detuvo a un lado de la carretera cerca del parque que había frecuentado con sus padres cuando era niño. Abrió el capo y sacó su navaja de bolsillo. Mientras comenzaba a desmenuzar con cuidado la cinta…

…**Blaine Anderson hizo una llamada.**

* * *

**N.T.: Okay, si terminaste de leer esto hiciste algo importante por tu vida, no dejare de decir que este fic me encanta. Si te gusto también, comenta. Si crees que debo dejar de traducir barbaridades, también comenta. **

**Hasta pronto.**

**PG**


End file.
